Odcinek 7637
27 lipca 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Patrick Mulcahey |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7636. « 7637. » 7638. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Thomas zapewnia Caroline, że chce z nią byćW Spencer Publications, Thomas oznajmia Caroline, że jej diagnoza wszystko zmienia. Chce mieć pewność, że będzie mógł zajmować się synem po jej śmierci. Caroline przypomina, że Douglas nie został poczęty z miłości. Kiedy Thomas chce wiedzieć więcej o jej chorobie, Bill wtrąca, że przypadłość jest dosyć rzadka. Caroline przerywa wujowi i pyta Thomasa, czy zdaje on sobie sprawę jak obraźliwe jest to, że chce z nią być tylko dlatego, że sądzi, iż ona umiera. Forrester zaprzecza i oznajmia, że zawsze chciał z nią być i był zrozpaczony, gdy odrzuciła go w Nowym Jorku. Bill przerywa Thomasowi i przypomina, że muszą zdążyć na samolot. On jednak oświadcza, że nie leci do Monako. Bill rozumie jego decyzję, a Caroline przypomina mu, że należy dotrzymywać zobowiązań. Thomas prosi ją więc, by nie podejmowała żadnych decyzji do czasu jego powrotu. thumb|left|300px|Brooke poucza Coco i RJ'aW gabinecie CEO, Steffy informuje Brooke i Katie, że Eric przebywa z Sheilą. Zjawiają się RJ i Coco, których Brooke prosiła o spotkanie. Steffy i Katie wychodzą, a Brooke porusza temat wypadku nastolatków. Uświadamia im, że choć skończyło się jedynie na zapłaceniu mandatu, oboje mają szczęście, że żyją. Kobieta poucza ich, ale RJ nie rozumie jaka jest różnica między pisaniem wiadomości a rozmawianiem z innym pasażerem czy słuchaniem MP3 w trakcie jazdy. Brooke opowiada nastolatkom o swoim licealnym chłopaku, muzyku, który dość szybko rozpoczął współpracę z wytwórnią, a za pierwsze zarobione pieniądze kupił samochód. Zginął w wypadku, kiedy zmieniał stacje radiowe, sprawdzając, czy któraś z nich puszcza jego piosenkę. Brooke poucza, że bardzo szybko można stracić panowanie nad pojazdem i zniszczyć życie wielu osobom. Coco przyznaje jej rację, a Brooke żegna się z synem przed wylotem do Monako. W biurze FC, Wyatt żartobliwie sugeruje Katie, by podczas pokazu przedstawili bardziej prześwitujące kostiumy kąpielowe. Katie uważa, że byłyby one bardziej odpowiednie podczas pokazu męskich strojów. W Spectra Fashions, Sally droczy się z Shirley i przypomina jej, że sądziła, iż Thomas zostawi ją dla Caroline. Spectra zabiera rzeczy przed wylotem do Monako, a Shirley oznajmia, że będzie oglądać transmisję pokazu. Kiedy Sally przypomina o różnicy czasowej, Shirley decyduje się nagrać wydarzenie. Bill, Steffy, Katie, Brooke i Wyatt zjawiają się na pokładzie prywatnego samolotu Spencera. Kiedy pojawia się także Sally, Bill wyjaśnia, że została zaproszona. Spencer pyta Brooke o rozmowę z RJ'em, a do zebranych dołącza także Thomas. Steffy informuje, że Ridge i Eric nie lecą do Monte Carlo thumb|300px|Więź ojca i syna zostaje zerwanaW swoim pokoju hotelowym, Eric stwierdza, że nie powinien był ufać Steffy. Ridge zapewnia, że musiał wyciągać z córki informacje na temat miejsca pobytu Erica i dodaje, że zawsze go odnajdzie. Kiedy Eric dowiaduje się, że syn wyprowadził się z rodzinnej rezydencji, pyta czy razem z Quinn. Ridge zaprzecza, a Eric sarkastycznie stwierdza, że to niepodobne do syna, który zwykle nie odpuszcza kobiecie, którą ukradł. Ridge przypomina ojcu, że dzisiaj wszyscy wylatują do Monte Carlo, tam gdzie przed rokiem Quinn poleciała za Erikiem. Forrester prosi ojca o szczerą rozmowę. Nazywa siebie bękartem i przyznaje, że chce we wszystkim być najlepszy. Rozkochuje w sobie kobiety tylko dlatego, że może to robić. "Prawda, Sheila?", pyta. Sheila zaprzecza jakoby miała okazji się o tym przekonać. Ridge kontynuuje, że uwodził Quinn, lecz ona zawsze się opierała, gdyż kocha Erica. Quinn kocha go i rozumie bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, a Ridge wykorzystał ją, aby pokonać swojego ojca. "Gra skończona. Wracaj do żony", dodaje Ridge. Eric przeprasza syna, że nazywał go "Marone" za każdym razem, kiedy chciał go obrazić. "Zawsze byłeś moim synem. Od momentu, w którym twoja matka podała mi ciebie na ręce. Ja byłem twoim ojcem", oznajmia Eric i wspomina ile spędzili razem wspólnych chwil, także z pozostałymi dziećmi. Ridge zgarniał uwagę i miłość bliskich - "gdyż mogłeś", rzuca Eric. Jakież było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy Ridge zaczął szkicować i szybko chciał dorównać ojcu, który postanowił wprowadzić go w świat mody. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni ojcem i synem - projektantami. Jednak Ridge pragnął więcej uwagi mediów dla siebie, więc zrobił wszystko, by ją zagarnąć - "gdyż mógł", kontynuuje Eric. "Potem odebrałeś mi swoją matkę, odebrałeś Brooke. A potem kobietę, którą kocham najbardziej. Odebrałeś mi Quinn. Gdyż mogłeś", dodaje Eric. Łzy spływają po policzku Ridge'a, kiedy Eric chwyta go rękami i oznajmia, że uwielbiał być jego ojcem. Następnie całuje Ridge'a w czoło i oświadcza "Nigdy nie będziesz już moim synem". Załamany Ridge opuszcza pokój bez słowa, a Sheila nie potrafi powstrzymać łez. Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Sheila Carter Kategoria:Shirley Spectra Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 4 Kategoria:Coco Spectra Kategoria:Sally Spectra Jr. Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:RJ Forrester 4 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Odcinki